


Something Old, Something New

by sippingandshipping



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Incubus AU AU, M/M, Married Couple, Multi, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Strangers to Lovers, They all cute and I love them okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sippingandshipping/pseuds/sippingandshipping
Summary: A one shot set in an alternate version of my Incubus AU (a.k.aIf Only For A Moment) where the ship is HundarNova and eventual HundarNovaHD rather than NovaHD. Sequel toJust Want You. This story takes place the night that James and Brett meet Aleks for the first time <3
Relationships: Aleksandr Vitalyevich Marchant/James Richard Wilson, Brett Hundley/Aleksandr Vitalyevich Marchant, Brett Hundley/Aleksandr Vitalyevich Marchant/James Richard Wilson, Brett Hundley/James Richard Wilson
Kudos: 6





	Something Old, Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Wouldn't you know it, I actually finished some writing! Life has been super hectic and it's been very hard to set aside the time to write at the moment. Either way, I'm really proud of this one and I hope ya'll love these dorks just as much as I do haha.
> 
> Now that I've finished up the one shots I wanted to complete for Incubus AU AU, next up will be various one shots set in my [Cow Chop Modern Witch AU](https://loveyboyslovin.tumblr.com/post/172176358420/modern-witch-au) so I'm very excited! <3

They get waved right through, of course. It may be the most exclusive club in Los Angeles, but they look like supermodels and that’s enough that they don’t even need to rely on compulsion to get in. Brett looks back and smirks as they make their way down the dark entryway, and James can only roll his eyes and let himself be whisked towards the pounding music.

The hallway opens up into a huge space bathed in blue and pink light, and they watch from the balcony, taking in the room. The dance floor sits immediately below them, a heaving mass of bodies moving along to the beat of the music. The main bar spans across the edge of the bottom floor, but there’s also a secondary one just to their right.

Brett’s hand is warm in his as James settles beside the other incubus, staring down at the humans below. The sexual energy in the room is palpable, charging the air like static, and it takes everything James has to stay put, though his grip on Brett tightens. He’s _starving,_ and it’s like they’ve just stumbled into a free buffet.

Brett makes a low noise that could almost be mistaken for a growl, and James squeezes his hand in agreement, staring at the coloured lights reflected in his black eyes. He’s beautiful, in a primal sort of way, but James can tell they’re both too far gone to safely find a suitable target like this.

He gently tugs Brett towards the nearby bar. As much as alcohol would inhibit a human, it does wonders to free them from their worst cravings, at least for a short while. Brett’s eyes still haven’t left the dancers, so James flags down the bartender without letting go of his husband’s hand. He’s not sure what Brett would be tempted to do if he were let loose, and James doesn’t intend to find out.

“Two drinks. High alcohol content but make it taste good,” James says. The man seems a little taken-aback at first – whether that be from his beauty or the vague order itself, James can’t really tell – but he eventually nods and starts putting some cocktails together.

“Look at me, sweetheart,” James murmurs, tipping Brett’s chin until he finally meets his gaze. Brett blinks, and a little bit of light returns to those dark eyes. “I’m sorry I let it get this far. I should’ve let us go sooner.”

“They look delicious…” Brett says petulantly, and James can’t help but giggle as he strokes his husband’s his cheek.

“I know they do, baby. _Trust_ me,” James replies. “Have a drink with me first and we can do this properly, yeah?”

Brett nods slowly and James leans up to give him a quick kiss before he turns and pays for their cocktails. They look fruity and tropical, and James is sceptical they’ll do the job at first.

“The Zombie,” the bartender says proudly, grinning. “Guaranteed to knock you flat.”

Appeased by the confidence in the man’s tone, James smiles back and thanks him before handing one drink to Brett. They both need a little shock to their systems to knock back the cravings, and this seems the best way to achieve that result.

“Drink up.” James commands, and Brett doesn’t even hesitate before he starts chugging down the cocktail. James follows close on his heels, and he’s pleasantly surprised at how delicious the cocktail tastes. But _holy shit_ , the bartender wasn’t lying. The amount of alcohol that sharpens James’ mind and takes the predatory edge off his thoughts would be enough to leave a human comatose.

“ _Fuck,_ that’s just…” Brett starts, but he can’t seem to find the words to describe the experience. He seems like he’s suddenly got a new burst of energy, though, and his eyes are sparkling.

“My sentiments exactly.” James whistles low, impressed at the clarity. It’s nothing compared to a sexual high, but he finally feels like he can properly consider the best partner for them tonight.

The music fills James’ ears and he can feel the beat pulsing throughout his body. Now that his mind is freed a bit, James looks at the dancers and suddenly feels like he wants to join them. There’s a wave of pent-up energy flowing from the mass of bodies, and _yes,_ he’s still hungry, but he feels more in control now and he just wants to have some fun first.

“Will you dance with me, love?” James asks, and the smile on Brett’s face could light up the darkness of the club. It’s moments like this that James honestly hates having to rely on human strangers to get what he needs to survive, when all he really wants is the man beside him.

“As if you needed to ask.”

James laughs as he pulls Brett down the stairs and towards the throng of dancing bodies. As per usual, their passage spawns numerous wide-eyed stares and hushed whispers, and even with the deafening music, the crowd ends up parting for them.

James turns when he reaches the centre of the dance floor, and just seeing Brett with the pink and blue lights glinting off his horns and sparkling in his eyes could just about make James cry. He can feel every eye in the room on them, but the only thing in James’ universe is Brett as some upbeat remix of Ariana Grande’s Side To Side starts playing.

Brett pulls him in close and James can’t help but laugh as he gets twirled around the space that’s so generously been provided by their gawking audience. Brett whips them around in a frenzy, precisely timed to the beat of the music, but there’s not a single moment where James doesn’t feel utterly protected within his arms.

The beat drops and the entire club shakes with it, the reverberations thrumming through James’ bones, pumping through his bloodstream. Brett’s smile is devious as he dips James down and kisses him, holding him with those _arms_ of his. Truly, James will never get over them.

Brett eventually pulls him up, and they spin around slower, two planets trapped in each other’s gravitational pull. James loves this, the feeling of Brett’s body against him as they dance, leaning up to kiss him more intensely than is probably polite considering they have company. The DJ cycles through a few more songs but James sort of zones out, just holding Brett close to him, his cheek resting over Brett’s heart.

“Wanna choose someone now?” Brett asks eventually, and James nods.

“I’ll need another drink first, though.”

They swing past the main bar and order a few more cocktails before Brett leads James towards the cordoned off area with the VIP booths. Their looks alone won’t help them here, but it’s child’s play to compel the guard to let them in. Brett slides into the luxurious booth, and James sits on his lap as he sips his drink, absently playing with Brett’s hair as he watches the humans in the club, searching for a suitable partner.

“Let’s get married again.” James says suddenly, and Brett almost spits out his drink.

“James, we only just got married in ’62…”

“I knoww…” James pouts. “But I love getting dressed up all fancy and walking down the aisle to you. And cameras are a lot nicer these days. I want some colour photos this time. Besides, we won’t need to compel them to allow it now.”

Brett chuckles, thumb gently stroking the warm skin of James’ hip where he’d rucked his shirt up the tiniest bit.

“You didn’t like Colorado?”

“Of course, I did! The mountains were stunning. But we’ve never had the chance to get married in Paris. Our favourite place in the entire world and we haven’t had any of our _four_ weddings there. That’s just sad!”

Brett’s chortle is deep and warm, and he takes another sip of his drink.

“ _Pretty pleaseee…._ ” James gives him the best puppy-dog eyes he can manage. “Marry me again, honey?”

“I honestly don’t know why you’re trying to convince me,” Brett rolls his eyes, smirking. “I think we’ve already established that I’d follow you to the ends of the Earth.”

James trills, almost falling off the other incubus in his frenzy to crush him to his chest. Brett kisses him back, matching his passion even as he holds them steady.

James pulls away, breathless. He’s smiling like an idiot and he couldn’t care less.

“Let’s go now!” James beams, nuzzling into Brett’s throat. “Paris is beautiful around this time of year.”

“As soon as we get home, I could be organising a flight.” Brett laughs, stroking the curls that have escaped from James’ bun. “We could be there by the weekend.”

“ _Yay._ ” James giggles. “Honeymooning in Paris, how _romantic._ ”

“First things first, did we actually want to feed so we don’t jump someone on the plane?”

“That would be wise…” James muses, taking another look around the room.

There are undoubtedly some beautiful people here, but none particularly that stand out to James. Really though, the human is just eye-candy. He truly wishes he didn’t need them in the first place, but they’ve gotta feed somehow.

James scans along the bar until a pair of brown eyes are staring directly into his own, and James feels like all the air leaves his lungs in an instant.

The guy is _stunning_ , with brunet hair that has just a few blond streaks towards the tips from where it had obviously been bleached. His brows are dark and shapely, angular in a way that frames his brown eyes and those long eyelashes perfectly. He’s got a little moustache growing in, and just a hint of stubble, and _holy fucking shit_ , his lips look _irresistible_.

There’s something, though, in the man’s demeanour that tells James he doesn’t feel like he belongs here, some underlying awkwardness that only serves to pique James’ interest even more.

The man blinks quickly when he realizes that James is staring at him too, cheeks flaming as he casts his gaze downwards for only a second or two before shyly peeking up through his lashes again.

James is struggling with heart palpitations, and he blindly reaches back to nudge Brett.

“Babe…” James mutters weakly, barely audible over the sound of the pounding music. “I think I found us one.”

Brett hums, clearly distracted from his own search and looks to James quizzically.

“What am I looking for?”

James nods towards the human across the room who is still desperately trying – but failing – to keep his eyes off them, twisting his glass around in his fingers like he needs to find something to do with them.

James can tell when Brett finds him because the breath catches in his throat and he holds James closer.

“ _God damn_.”

“I know, _right?”_ James breathes, turning back to Brett’s wide-eyed stare. “He’s so _cute_.”

“Look how shy he is.” Brett points out and James can’t help but giggle.

“I want him.” James declares.

“ _Yeah,_ yeah alright. Let’s at least talk to the dude before we make the change.” Brett agrees, snapping his fingers as a server walks past them to catch their attention.

“What can I get for you, ma’am?” the server asks, expertly balancing the tray of drinks he’s in the process of delivering.

“A Cuba Libre for _that_ man by the bar,” Brett says, pointing out the human who keeps sneaking sideways glances at them, “and a message. We’d like him to join us for a chat. Thank you.”

“Keep the change,” Brett adds, slipping the man a Benjamin, and he graciously nods and continues on his way.

“I’m not tripping, am I?” James asks, running his fingers through Brett’s hair as he watches the dorky guy at the bar finish off his drink. “He’s gotta be the best we’ve ever found…”

“You’re not wrong.” Brett reassures him, squeezing James’ chuckling quietly. “Those _lips_.”

“Don’t get me started, Brett!” James jokes, but he flushes at the thought of the man’s lips all over his body.

They watch as the server makes his way behind the bar and throws together a Rum & Coke. When the server places the drink down in front of the human, he starts, looking at the glass completely confused until the server points to them and mutters a few words.

James watches as the man’s eyes flit to them again and he somehow manages to blush even deeper than he had been previously. Eventually, though he picks up his new drink and makes his way across the room towards them.

It feels it takes forever, but finally the human is sliding awkwardly into the booth across from them. His cheeks are still flushed, but he manages to look at them this time. Actually, _stare_ is probably the correct terminology. His eyes roam their bodies, yet the silence remains.

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you it’s not nice to stare?” Brett smirks, and the guy blinks.

“Sorry, but…you guys, _uh_ , you’re _gorgeous._ ”

“Speak for yourself, stud,” James murmurs, doing a little eyeing of his own.

The man gasps, eyes wide.

“Now now, my love,” Brett chides, squeezing James around the middle, “We haven’t even been properly introduced to our new friend.”

James rolls his eyes at Brett’s shit-eating grin but kisses him because he can’t help himself. When he pulls away, the human is slack-jawed and it’s honestly comical to look at.

“I’m James,” he informs the man, “and _this_ fine specimen is my hubby, Brett.”

The guy seems to be processing that for a few moments, taking a sip of his drink before he replies.

“Aleks; with a ‘ks’, not an ‘x’. Aleks Marchant.”

“ _Aleks._ ” James purrs, tasting the name on his tongue.

“Well then, Aleks,” Brett pipes up, “I must inform you that James and I come as a package deal. Do you think you can handle both of us?”

Aleks almost chokes on his drink and James wheezes.

“I’m _sorry?”_ Aleks croaks.

“He’s saying we want you to take us home.” James grins at the way Aleks’ eyes bug out.

“I’m not…” Aleks trails off. “But you’re…married?”

“Oh, _honey_.” Brett smirks. “That hasn’t stopped us yet. Trust us, we’ll enjoy it just as much as you will.”

“You want _me?”_ Aleks asks incredulously. “I’m not anyone special.”

“Brett and I have… _a lot_ of experience,” James admits, “If you stood out to us, I can assure you that you are indeed special.”

There’s something there in Aleks’ chocolate eyes, that spark of disbelief, like he’s not even sure if they’re actually real.

“Will I be leaving this arrangement with my soul still in my possession?” Aleks eventually asks.

“What are you _talking_ about, dude?” Brett stares at Aleks like he’s lost his mind.

“ _Listen_ , I’m fine sleeping with demons but I just wanna know if I’ll be going to Hell for this.” Aleks purses his lips, squinting.

The music in the room fades out like James’ ears have been stuffed with cotton, and his voice sounds far away when he finally wills himself to speak.

“ _Demons?”_ James rasps, and his throat suddenly feels like it’s sucked closed.

“Why would you say that?” Brett growls, enunciating the words _very_ carefully.

“You’re fucking with me, right?” Aleks frowns. “Ya’ll have horns and black eyes and shit. You’re _gorgeous_ , but you’re obviously demons. Unless you guys spiked my drink and I’m tripping, which honestly wouldn’t surprise me at this point.”

“ _How the fuck…_ ” Brett trails off at the same time that James whispers in horror.

“You shouldn’t be able to see us. That’s impossible!”

“I shouldn’t?” Aleks quirks an eyebrow. “Well, I can.”

“We’re incubi, Aleks! Demons that feed on sexual energy. We take the form of whatever a human finds most attractive so they’re more likely to want to sleep with us. These are our _true forms_ , Aleks, you shouldn’t be seeing this! You shouldn’t be seeing _us_ …”

“ _Ahh._ ” Aleks’ eyes light with recognition. “So, you are demons.”

“I don’t _understand_ …” Brett trails off into silence, staring into James’ eyes.

“ _I_ do,” Aleks says, and they both look to him. He sounds so _sure_. “Look at you guys! You _are_ fucking gorgeous! Maybe I’m just into horns, though?”

“ _Are_ _you?”_ James sputters.

“I dunno, man!” Aleks shrugs, frightfully nonchalant considering the circumstances. “It’s not exactly like I’ve had a wealth of experience with _actual demons_. I didn’t even know ya’ll existed until now. But you guys are _absolutely_ my type.”

“Jesus Christ…” James whispers, staring at Aleks. “This is actually happening…”

“You okay there?” Aleks pipes up, looking over at James with concerned eyes. “You look like you’re gonna keel over, dude.”

“I’m good,” James assures him, downing the last of his drink. “This is just a lot to comprehend. Also, I haven’t fed in about a week.”

“ _Fed…_ ” Aleks trails off. “Are you guys trying to eat me?”

“Not in the normal sense of the word.” Brett grins, showing all his teeth, and James can see Aleks swallow thickly. “We’re sustained by human sexual energy. You won’t feel a thing when we absorb it, apart from being tired afterwards. How we get that out of you, however, is another matter entirely. I can think of a thing or two I’d like to devour.”

“Holy shit. You can’t say shit like that!” Aleks says, low in his throat.

“Can’t I?” Brett retorts. “How about you take us home and find out _exactly_ what I can and can’t do?”

Aleks doesn’t answer, instead opting to drain the rest of his drink. He stands and shuffles out from the booth, turning to look at them over his shoulder.

“Put your money where your mouth is.”

Brett chuckles darkly, patting James’ thigh to usher him from the booth. “Come on, sweetheart. Let’s go show him what we’re made of.”

James stares at his husband for a long moment, honestly still reeling from everything that’s happening. They’ve found the perfect human, but he can _see_ them, and James doesn’t know how he’s supposed to deal with that, to deal with the knowledge that Aleks is the only other person in the world – apart from Brett – that thinks _his true form_ is beautiful.

Brett can obviously see what he’s thinking, and he likely shares the same sentiments. When James looks at him, though, Brett’s eyes are warm and his smile is soft, and all that uncertainty melts away in an instant. They’re a team. They’ve always been a team and he can do absolutely anything as long as he’s got Brett right there beside him.

“Alright,” James smiles, standing and offering Brett his hand, and they follow Aleks through the crowd and out of the club.

The night air is cool once they reach the street, and James presses close to the comforting warmth of Brett’s body. There are the usual murmurs of the waiting crowd as they see them, but James finds them easy enough to drown out. He’s occupied by watching Aleks, actually, who starts walking down the street.

“Where are you going, dude?” James asks, following the human with Brett in tow. “We can flag down a cab from anywhere.”

“We’re not taking a cab.” Aleks states, and suddenly the lights on the black Camaro parked next to them flash twice with a triumphant little whistle.

“ _Damn_.” James’ mouth hangs open. “Nice ride.”

“Thanks.” Aleks smirks, popping open the passenger side door.

“Yeah… _not gonna happen._ ” Brett shakes his head, holding his palm up for Aleks’ keys.

“ _What?”_ Aleks takes a step back, confused.

“You were drinking before we even bought you the Cuba Libre. You’re not driving tonight.”

“I’m _fine!”_ Aleks whines, but the look Brett’s giving him assures him that he doesn’t stand a chance.

“Nope.”

“I’m not just leaving my car here, dude!” Aleks grouses.

“I never said you were.” Brett replies, plucking the keys from Aleks’ fingers before he can react. “I’m driving.”

“You drank just as much as me!” Aleks bursts out, furious.

“Alcohol doesn’t affect us like it does you humans. It takes the edge off our cravings and heightens our senses rather than dulling them. Your car will be fine.”

“I’d suggest you just let him do it.” James’ lip quirks up. “He’s _supremely_ stubborn.”

“Oh hush, you know you love me.” Brett grins as he slides into the driver’s seat.

“That I do.” James agrees, holding the back door open until Aleks rolls his eyes and gets into the car. James joins him in the back.

“You got a GPS or anything?” Brett asks from the front, and Aleks leans forward and plugs in his address.

“There’d better not be a scratch on it.” Aleks warns.

“Your car will be untouched,” Brett smirks. “By the end of the night, we won’t be able to say the same for you.”

“Fuckin’ tease.” Aleks mutters, sitting back, and James laughs.

The engine roars to life and Brett pulls out into the road. James can mostly ignore the driving, though, because Aleks is suddenly right across from him and the city lights are glistening in his eyes as they drive past. He looks beautiful in a way that James had believed only Brett could. There’s something about him that makes James feel as though he’s known him his entire life.

It takes him a solid minute, but he finally plucks up the courage to slip his fingers into Aleks’ and take his hand. The human flinches, staring down at their entwined fingers before meeting James’ gaze.

“Sorry,” James whispers. “I—I just wanted to touch you, is all.”

“It’s ok.” Aleks clears his throat, glancing between their hands and James’ face again. “I wanted that as well.”

“Can…I kiss you?” James says, almost silent in the space between them.

He sees Aleks blink, subconsciously lean a little closer, and it takes a few seconds for the human to get the words out.

“ _Yeah_. Yeah, I’d like that.”

James closes the distance, one arm on the seat as his other hand cups Aleks’ cheek, pulls him forward until their lips meet. It’s slow at first, almost hesitant, where they’re both trying to adjust to something new. Aleks’ lips are exquisite, just as James had surmised when he first saw him, soft and warm and utterly addictive.

Aleks sighs so sweetly, breath still tasting of his drink, leans as close as he can considering they’re both being held back by seatbelts. It’s a bit awkward but James wouldn’t change it for anything. It’s a perfect first kiss, and his body is singing with the tiny burst of arousal that it draws from Aleks’ body.

“ _Now_ who’s a fuckin’ tease?” Brett interrupts them, and James pulls back with a breathless laugh. “My husband kissing a hottie in the back seat and I only get to watch in the mirror?”

“You’re _supposed_ to be watching the road.” James smirks at Aleks’ panicked expression. “How about you focus on not crashing and I focus on the hottie, huh?”

“We’re here anyway,” Brett replies, swinging into an underground parking lot—obviously the one for Aleks’ building. “You got your key card, Aleks?”

“ _Uhh_ …yeah.” Aleks still seems a little dazed from their kiss, and he rifles through his pockets until he whips out a card and hands it to Brett.

“Cheers. You have a reserved space?”

“Just around the corner,” Aleks pipes up. He grabs his card from Brett and slips it back into his pants. “Number twenty.”

“Much obliged.” Brett chuckles, swinging the Camaro into place.

“It _is_ a very nice car.” James smiles as he hops out, and he can see that Aleks is beaming.

“As promised, not a scratch on her.” Brett winks, tossing the keys to Aleks, who barely catches them. “And _that’s_ proof enough that you shouldn’t have been driving.”

James giggles as Aleks glowers at his husband.

“Don’t worry, dearest,” James singsongs, taking Aleks by the hand and leading him towards the elevator nearby, “you won’t need to be sober for what we’re about to do.”

“Keep talking like that and I won’t even make it to the damn apartment,” Aleks exclaims, and James can hear Brett’s dark chuckle from behind them.

The elevator doors swing open with a thud. Aleks uses his free hand to select floor six. Before the doors have even swung closed, though, Brett slowly crowds Aleks towards the back wall until he’s is pressed against the far mirror. When Aleks’ hand slips free of his own, James feels a sudden stab of loss that he’s not really prepared for.

“Sorry, my love, but you had your turn with him in the car.” Brett smirks over his shoulder before leaning down to kiss Aleks.

Aleks gasps, melting against the wall, his hands flying up to roam Brett’s shoulders and back, gripping in his shirt.

It’s… _strange_. James can’t really nail down what he’s feeling. There’s a flash of jealousy that he can’t really help, but he’s actually unaccustomed to the sensation. He’s spent centuries watching Brett with humans without the slightest hint of possessiveness, but perhaps there had been a sense of detachment there, the knowledge that nobody else in the world had ever seen Brett for what he truly was, what he truly looked like. They could never truly know him because they didn’t even _see_ him the way James did.

But this time, everything is _different_. This time Aleks is twisting his fingers in Brett’s hair and knowing full well it’s real, staring into pitch black eyes that James knows can hold just as much elation as lust.

And if the jealousy over Brett wasn’t enough of a shock, James watches Brett’s fingers sweep over Aleks’ body and _he_ wants to be the one to do it. He’s known Aleks for no more than a few hours and there’s a level of longing there that overshadows anything but his desire for his husband.

This is so much more than another meal. This blows everything they’ve ever known out of the water. He and Brett are going in completely blind and that should _terrify_ James, but it… _doesn’t_. Because of Aleks. Because of this human who seems just as lost to Brett’s allure as James is himself. Whose moan makes heat race up and down James’ body like an open flame. If this is the price to pay, James is more than happy to burn.

The elevator doors sweep open with a ‘ding’, startling James from his reverie, and he watches as Brett turns and winks at him with that mischievousness that James fell in love with all those centuries ago, a look that still manages to tell him that Brett perfectly understands every thought running through James’ head because the same ones are there for him as well.

Brett holds his hands out, to both of them, and it’s the easiest thing in the world for James to intertwine his fingers with his husband’s and be guided out of the elevator by Aleks’ side. Whatever comes next, they’ll get through it together.

“You doin’ okay there, bud?” James smirks at the half-dazed look on Aleks’ face, and Brett can’t help but chuckle.

“Yeah, I’m…uhh. _Shit._ I… _Listen,_ I’m still about ninety-five per cent sure I’m dreaming, and the other five per cent is fucking me up, to be completely honest.”

“You’re not dreaming,” Brett murmurs, slightly more serious this time, but the smile hasn’t left his mouth.

“You see, that’s _exactly_ what someone in a dream would say…” Aleks purses his lips, brows turning down.

“Well then,” James offers, brushing his thumb across Aleks’ swollen lower lip, “if this is all a dream, we’ve got nothing to lose. We should go all out, agreed?”

Aleks swallows slowly, those rich brown eyes darting between James and Brett, and he nods.

“I-I can deal with that.”

“Good.” Brett grins, looking down the hall. “So, which one is yours?”

Aleks blinks, fishing his key card out of his pocket again and heading further down the hall. “Six one five.”

When Aleks pushes open the door and turns on the lights, James gets to absorb the room in front of him.

The décor is very nice, sort of halfway between fancy and homely, and it makes the place seem warm and inviting. There’s a bit of a mess in the kitchen, but apart from that, the apartment is surprisingly clean for what James assumes to be a bachelor pad. From the entry, he can see right out the back window where the glow of the city lights just peeks over the other buildings.

Right as James is about to step through the door, he hears the skittering of claws, and he barely has time to prepare himself before a young Keeshond puppy comes skittering around the corner of the couch, yapping all the while.

The pup is all over James in a second, snuffling excitedly around his shoes and jumping up to lick at his hands when James happily scratches her behind the ears. He can hear Brett laughing behind him, clearly delighted, and the puppy zones in on the sound and races around James to get more cuddles. The puppy yaps, crowding around Brett with her tail wagging a million miles an hour.

“ _Mishka!_ ” Aleks scolds. “She’s mental, this one.”

“You’re Russian, huh?” James pipes up, smiling at the sight of Mishka zipping around all their legs.

“Uh, _yeah_.” Aleks blinks, taken aback. “How did you know that?”

“Her name is Russian. Means ‘teddy bear’.” James rolls his eyes, smiling. “I assumed you didn’t just pick a random name out of thin air.”

“ _Oh_ , so you know Russian?” Aleks asks, doing a bad job of containing his excitement.

“Мы говорю по-русски, Алекс.” James nods.

“Одного языка никогда недостаточно,” Brett murmurs from behind James, where his fingers are buried in Mishka’s fur as she pants up at him happily. James properly laughs at that. One language wasn’t _nearly_ enough. Between he and Brett, they they’ve learnt hundreds of them fluently.

“ _Я обожаю тебя…_ ” Aleks whispers under his breath, almost as if he hasn’t realised he’s said the words out loud. James does hear them, though, and he can’t help the flush that rises in his cheeks.

James straightens up, grinning at the sight of Brett wrestling with Mishka as he moves further into the apartment. Aleks seems almost drawn to him, following in his wake to tidy up the few articles of clothing that are scattered around the room.

“Sorry about the mess.” Aleks smiles sheepishly, “I _really_ wasn’t expecting company tonight.”

“We’re not really in a position to judge!” James giggles. “We sort of just invited ourselves into your home.”

“Well, it’s not like I was anything other than willing.” Aleks smirks, running a hand through his hair. He stares across at the kitchen. “Did you guys want coffee or tea or something?”

James shakes his head, and he can’t help the smile that quirks his lips up. “Thanks for asking, but that’s not really what we’re thirsty for.”

Aleks seems to catch his drift, and he flushes the most enticing shade of pink.

“So…” Brett interrupts them, striding across the room with Mishka in his arms. “Are we to expect any privacy? Or will this fluffball get in the way of our plans?”

Aleks rolls his eyes, scooping Mishka from Brett’s embrace. “ _Hilarious_. But trust me, you don’t want her anywhere near you when you’re trying to do the dirty. You guys head into the bedroom. I’ll get her nice and comfortable and be there in just a sec.”

Aleks motions towards his bedroom with his chin and Brett takes James’ hand as they walk across the abode and take it all in.

Aleks has a nice queen bed, and the lights are warm and bright once Brett flicks the switch on, but he uses the knob to dim them a bit. The colours of the sheets and pillows are a deep grey, and they look _very_ comfy.

James finds his way to the bed, eventually, wanting to test his theory out, and he sinks down onto the plush mattress. _Yep_ , comfortable as all hell. He looks over to see Aleks enter the room, closing the door behind him. He leans against the wall, glancing between Brett by the dresser and James on the bed.

“Look, I, _uhh…_ ” Aleks trails off, scratching his neck. “I’ve never done… _anything_ like this before. I’m not exactly sure what I’m doing here.”

“We want you to be comfortable, Aleks.” James smiles, patting the mattress until the human sits beside him. “Some of his is new, even for us, but we want you to enjoy yourself tonight.”

“A good place to start is deciding whether you’re more happy topping or bottoming.” Brett adds. “It means we can figure out the best way to go about this.”

“ _Oh_.” Aleks blinks, glancing at James again before his eyes flit back to Brett. “I can do both. I suppose I wouldn’t mind topping, though, if you guys are fine with that?”

“ _Good._ That’s good.” Brett smiles, and there’s that light again that makes his obsidian eyes sparkle. “James?”

“Oh, I am _more_ than happy to take one for the team.” James laughs, and he can see Brett smirk lovingly.

“As if I’m surprised. You’re a pillow princess if ever I’ve known one.”

“ _Excuuuuse you?!”_ James sputters, curling his fingers as if he could get his hands around his husband’s neck and asphyxiate him. Brett’s cackle is deep and booming, and even Aleks can’t help but join in. “I’ve spent most of my life with your dick in my mouth!”

“And they say romance is dead.” Aleks sighs, clutching a hand to his heart.

“ _Motherfuckers_.” James growls, trying desperately to stop his lips from twitching up into a smile.

“I’m _joking_ , my darling.” Brett moves to stand in front of the bed, his fingers curling under James’ jaw and his thumb tracing his cheek until James can’t help but huff out a begrudging laugh. He’s _in love_ with this man. “I’ve never had a dull moment with you by my side.”

“So…” Aleks clears his throat self-consciously. “Where do we go from here?”

“Well, seeing as you’re about to have sex with my husband, I suppose lube is as good an idea as any.”

“Oh, uh _yeah_ …” Aleks swallows, rising to move across to his bedside table and retrieve a tube of water-based lubricant. “Will this work fine?”

Brett hums: a heavy, hungry noise from somewhere deep in his chest, and he pads over towards Aleks. James sees it again now, the ravenous creature he’d glimpsed back at the club. Brett is in his element here. He knows what he needs and understands exactly how to get it. Aleks seems to feel the change too, his breaths shallow as Brett encroaches on his space.

Brett plucks the tube from Aleks’ fingers and lobs it over his shoulder so it lands on the pillows, already long forgotten. In the length of time it takes for the lube to reach its destination, Brett’s hands are already on Aleks, ghosting over his shoulders and down his arms. Aleks’ blazer is already unbuttoned, and Brett manages to get it off with minimal effort. His fingers dip down again, rucking up Aleks’ shirt so he can get at Aleks’ skin, and the human lets out a soft, overwhelmed moan.

There’s a sudden burst of sexual energy, hot and quivering in the air of the room, and James is on his feet before he really even realises what he’s doing. He sways forward as if dragged by some invisible force, intoxicated by the infinitesimal taste of what his body is crying out for, and he struggles to think through the haze of his deprived mind. His vision shudders, the dim light of the room brightening as his pupils rapidly dilate, filtering out everything that isn’t the human in front of them.

There’s a part of his brain that once again reminds him that he shouldn’t have left it this late, shouldn’t have let them get this far gone, but that part is small and weak, and it has no chance of stopping him now. Another flutter of arousal invades his awareness and he’s stalking forwards on autopilot. There’s no thinking now, just a hunger and the siren call of how to sate it.

James’ hands seek out Aleks, join Brett’s as they ghost over the human’s body. He leans down to Aleks’ throat, tongue darting out to taste the heat of his pulse, drinking in the heady scent of him. Aleks’ shirt is in the way, halting James’ downward journey, and he tears it off of him. Brett rumbles, delighted, and he immediately starts marking up Aleks’ other shoulder.

“ _Oh, Jesus!_ ” Aleks whines, colliding with the wall with the force of their combined enthusiasm. He doesn’t seem to know where to put his hands, as if he wants them in a thousand different places at once, but his fingers bury themselves in James’ hair, curling around his left horn.

It’s like James has been electrocuted. His entire body shuts down at the alien sensation, all the air in his lungs fleeing him in a stunned cry. He doesn’t exactly feel his legs give out because there’s lightning coursing through his bloodstream, but his addled brain comes to that conclusion when he finds himself on his knees, trembling.

“ _What the fuck?!”_ Aleks exclaims, staring down at James with wide, horrified eyes. “James? A-are you ok?”

Brett is by his side in an instant, dark eyes devoid of the hunger of just a moment ago, and his hands are sweeping over James’ body, desperately searching for whatever’s wrong.

“ _James!_ _Baby,_ talk to me… What happened?”

James wheezes, shaking his head to try and figure out what hell _did_ just happen to him. This isn’t hunger. This is _so_ much deeper than that. He’s intimately acquainted with every minute change in his body that his hunger brings, and in his two hundred and fifteen years of life, he has _never_ felt anything like tidal wave of arousal that overtook his body when Aleks touched his horn.

Brett turns on Aleks when it becomes obvious that James is unable to speak.

“What did you _do?”_ He snarls, glaring up at the human.

“ _I_ … I don’t _know_ , dude!” Aleks pleads, his own hands shaking. “You guys sorta jumped me. I wasn’t exactly thinking straight.”

“Well, you obviously did _something!”_ Brett seethes. “Look at him!”

James smacks him.

His head may be spinning, but he’s had about enough of his husband’s bad manners.

“Oh, do shut up, dear.” James rasps, holding onto Brett’s shoulder to steady himself. “Aleks didn’t hurt me.”

“Then what the _fuck_ did he do?” Brett’s eyes dart between James and Aleks, his anger quickly replaced by bewilderment.

“ _Well_ , considering the fact that I’m suddenly harder than I’ve ever been in my entire goddamn life,” James grits out, painfully aware of every inch of his hypersensitive flesh, “I’m going to go ahead and assume that it feels fucking _incredible_ when a human touches our horns, which hasn’t exactly been possibility up until this point.”

“The _hell?”_ Brett exclaims, frowning, and James can’t help but roll his eyes.

“Touch him, Aleks.”

“I don’t…” Aleks wrings his hands, still pressed back against the wall in shock. “Are you _sure?_ You went down like a sack of potatoes, man. _”_

“ _Of course_.” James sighs. “He’s already on the ground. There’s nowhere else for him to go.”

“Okay then…” Aleks trails off, lifting one trembling finger to lay it on Brett’s right horn. James feels every muscle in the other incubus’ body tense up and Brett groans quietly. Aleks seems spurred on by the response, his fingers sweeping all the way from the base of Brett’s horn to the tip. A shudder rolls down Brett’s spine, and he jerks away from Aleks, flushed and panting.

“ _Enough!”_ Brett yelps. “Any more of that and you’ll make me bust in my fucking pants.”

Aleks laughs, that short, incredulous giggle where his eyes crinkle up and it looks like he’s shining brighter than the Sun.

“ _Remarkable!”_ James marvels, exploring the expanse of Brett’s horns with his hands without any hint of a reaction. “We never had our horns when we were with a human before, and we obviously can’t do it to each other...”

“I really am dreaming this, aren’t I…” Aleks murmurs quietly, shaking his head.

“Do you really think you have the imagination to make all this up?” James raises an eyebrow, smirking.

“You do make an excellent point…” Aleks frowns, offering his hands to James and Brett on the floor beneath him.

James chuckles as he slowly gets pulls himself to his feet. He manages it, after a few seconds, but his legs still feel like jelly. Brett seems a little better off, though James can see he’s just as hard. Perhaps he wasn’t taken off guard as much as James had been.

“Now, if you _don’t_ mind.” James states. “The least you can do after giving me an instant boner, unintentional or otherwise, is to fuck me.”

“I think I can manage that.” Aleks smiles, working with Brett to help James over to the bed. The remnants of the contact are still there, and each point where they’re touching him feels like lightning sweeping beneath his skin.

James sinks down into the soft sheets, thankful to get off his feet, and he stretches to close his fingers around the bottle of lube.

“Here,” he says, shoving it into Aleks’ waiting palm. “Fuckin’ open me up, dude. I’ve been waiting an entire _week_ for this.”

“ _Wow_.” Aleks deadpans. “No pressure or anything.”

“Oh, _hush_.” James throws an arm across his face, trying and most definitely failing to not look dramatic. “If you’ve got a dick you can put in me, you’ll do fine.”

“ _Pillow princess_ ,” Brett murmurs, right next to James’ ear, and he snorts as he pulls his idiot husband down for a kiss. A lesser portion of his awareness can hear that Aleks has squirted some lube onto his hands and is warming it between his fingers, but most of it is riveted on Brett’s lips against his own, how the scratch of his beard against James’ skin is leaving goosebumps in its wake, as though Aleks touching his horn had made every inch of his body surge to life.

Suddenly, Aleks’ hand has joined Brett’s, ghosting up over James’ thigh, warm fingers petting through his happy trail. Damn Aleks and his _freaky horn touch magic!_ James hasn’t even been properly _touched_ yet and he’s already painfully hard, flushed and leaking against his belly.

Then those fingers are actually on him, curling around his dick and pumping, just once, a torturously slow motion from base to tip that tears a shuddering exhale from James’ lips. His entire body arches with it, toes curling as his fingers that are still buried in Brett’s hair grip tighter. He can’t even _see_ it happening, but he does see Brett’s reaction – his obsidian eyes snapping open and an eager growl rolling through his chest like thunder – and maybe that makes it even better.

Aleks’ other hand is joining the first now, sweeping over James’ other thigh and giving him a silent nudge to spread his legs a little more. When James does so, Aleks lets out a quiet, appreciative noise, and he rewards James by running his thumb right under the glans of James’ cock and massaging with _just_ enough pressure to have heat flare up James’ body and settle in his cheeks as his knees draw up a bit of their own accord. All three of them are watching it when a bead of precome collects at the slit and trickles down over Aleks’ knuckles, and it’s like suddenly nobody can breathe.

“ _Aleks…_ ” James stammers, his voice cracking despite his best efforts. His fingers close around Aleks’ wrist, holding him where he is, and warm eyes meet his in the soft light of the bedroom. “Your freaky horn magic set everything to eleven. If you’re serious about fucking me, I’d hold off on the hand job. I’m not sure I have much more in the way of self-control.”

Aleks smiles, mischievous and pleased at the effect he’s having, but he inclines his head as he lets go of James’ dick. James doesn’t really have time to feel any relief about that fact, however, because Aleks’ fingers are diving deeper, behind his balls to massage along his perineum and press at his hole. He doesn’t push further in yet, but the gentle tease is enough to have James trap his lip between his teeth as he stares down at the human.

“You ready?” Aleks enquires, his eyes flitting down to James’ lips as he sucks in a quick breath.

“Like you wouldn’t believe…”

Brett and Aleks both laugh, and James playfully scowls at his husband.

“Always gagging for it, this one.” Brett grins, sending a wink to Aleks.

James opens his mouth to defend himself, a scathing retort already on its way out, but Aleks’ index finger breaches him, and the words die on his tongue. To his chagrin, he _whimpers_ , and he can see a knowing smile grace both Brett and Aleks’ lips. _Assholes!_

“Don’t try and hide it from him, baby.” Brett whispers, kissing James’ forehead as his fingers sweep across James’ searing cheeks, petting through the dark curls of James’ hair. “Aleks wants to hear it. He wants to know how good he’s making you feel. Isn’t that right, Aleks?”

“Oh God, yes!” Aleks utters softly, freezing where he is, and he’s blushing just as bad as James. It does make James feel marginally better, if he’s being honest, to know that Aleks is just as affected.

Brett quirks an eyebrow, staring down at James’ dick pointedly, but it still takes a few seconds for Aleks to pick up on the subtle reminder of the task he’s currently undertaking. He twitches, eyes flitting down to where he’s still buried one finger deep inside of James, and chuckles, embarrassed.

“ _Oh,_ ” he says. “Right…”

James may be breathless, but his eyes are still free to roll for the heavens.

“What is it like in your funny little brains? How do you humans ever get _anything_ done?”

“I’ve got ADHD, dude.” Aleks sighs, shrugging. “I’m even worse than a normal human. Concentrating is _hard_.”

“Normal is overrated.” Brett smirks. “But I’d recommend you continue opening him up, or he might bite.”

“I’ll bite _you_ , motherfucker,” James snaps at his husband, and Aleks apparently uses his lapse of concentration to press his finger deeper, massaging along James’ walls until he finds his prostate. The slightest brush of Aleks’ finger over that sweet spot has James arching again, a shiver running down his spine as he gasps.

“ _Perfect_ , Aleks. _Just_ like that.” Brett urges, leaning down until his forehead is resting against James’. He rumbles happily when James lets out a high whine with another nudge of his prostate. “The sooner you get him stretched out, the sooner you’ll be fucking him.”

“ _Brett!”_ Aleks breathes, eyes huge. His expression falls somewhere between terrified and aroused. “Holy shit, man.”

Aleks heeds Brett’s words, however, teasing along James’ rim with another slick finger and pressing it in to join the first when he finds the flesh more than willing. The stretch stings dully, but James can’t find it within himself to care. It feels like he’s been _waiting_ for this for hours, and if the slight burn is the only price he needs to pay to have Aleks inside him sooner, then he’ll pay it gladly.

Brett’s breath whispers over James’ skin, lips warm and beard prickling against his already oversensitive skin in the _best_ kind of way. James quakes, eyes scrunched tight against all the competing sensations. It’s just _too much_. Visual stimuli would send him over the edge, so he embraces the darkness instead, tangling one hand in Brett’s while the other finds its way around Aleks’ arm.

James vaguely hears Aleks ask if he’s ready for more, and he shakily nods, not really trusting his voice to hold out. He feels stretched thin already: not just physically but also mentally. Thoughts of his ravenous desire and the uncertainty of this entire night plague him. He can’t tell what this will mean for the three of them, whether that be tomorrow morning or years down the road. There are countless questions he wants answers to, but they all seem too vast and too difficult to decipher in his current state. So, he lets them drift away, for now at least. He grounds himself in this moment, in the feeling of Aleks fingering him him open and the gentle roaming of Brett’s hands and lips over his flesh. 

Aleks is aiming to stretch James out, more so than seeking out his sweet spot, but every errant brush of it makes light spark behind James’ eyelids and heat race across his skin until it settles a deep, trembling ball of need in his belly. Part of him wishes one of them would jerk him off, but his rational brain reminds understands that he’s way too close to the edge and then there would only be a longer wait for Aleks to fuck him.

“I’m…” James tries to speak but his voice breaks almost immediately; he needs to clear his throat before he can try again. He sounds wrecked, even to his own ears, and he can only imagine how he looks right now. “I’m ready, Aleks.”

There’s a few seconds of silence, and Aleks eventually says, “Are you sure, dude? Is three fingers enou—”

“Aleks!” James grits out, cutting him off short. “I don’t _want_ your fingers. I want you to fuck me so good that I won’t remember my damn name anymore. If you can’t manage that, Brett will be more than willing to take your place.”

“ _Fuck_.” Aleks groans, and his fingers disappear from James in the same instant.

James gasps sharply at the loss, and his eyes flick up to watch Aleks hopping around the room, desperately trying to shuffle his jeans and underwear off.

Brett is laughing quietly at his antics, but James is hyperfocused on Aleks’ cock as it springs free of his boxer briefs, already hard and flushed a delectable shade of red at the tip. The thought that Aleks is already easily hard enough to just shove right into him sears its way across James’ mine, branding him with its appeal, and the thought alone is enticing enough that a shiver runs down his entire length of his body.

Aleks still seems aware enough to glance at his bedside table, though, and his eyes fly back to James on the bed, torn.

“Condom?” he asks finally.

“It’s up to you.” Brett explains, smiling as he unclicks the bottle of lube and warms some between his fingers. “We personally prefer going without. If it eases your mind any, incubi can’t give or receive sexually transmitted infections or diseases. Trust us, we’ve verified that beyond any doubt. But still, the choice remains up to you.”

“ _Fuck the condom_.” Aleks husks, dipping down onto the mattress and sitting back between James’ legs. Brett reaches for him as soon as he gets close enough, taking Aleks’ dick in his slick palm and stroking him until he’s positively dripping wet. Aleks makes a low, overwrought sound in the back of his throat, automatically rutting into Brett’s fist.

“You’ve got such a beautiful cock, Aleks. I can’t wait to try it out myself…” Brett hums, focusing his stimulation right beneath the head until Aleks bows over with the intensity of it, and James babbles incoherently. What’s a guy got to do to get _dicked_ around here?!

“Come on, baby.” Brett murmurs, getting a hand behind Aleks and guiding him down. “James is so _ready_ for you. He’s so wet that I bet you’ll be able to just _slip right in_.”

“ _James…_ ” Aleks starts, but then the head of his dick is burning against James’ hole and any other words die on his heavy tongue. James is _hoping_ and _praying_ that Aleks won’t drag this out, so the appreciation that floods his system as Aleks shoves into him in one shuddering motion is almost as sweet as the actual feeling of being taken in every way he’s been screaming out for.

“ _Holy fuck_ …” Aleks wheezes like he’s been socked in the chest, hurling his arm out just in time to stop himself from collapsing on top of James. His arm shakes with the effort required to stay upright. James can’t exactly judge him, though, because he’s no less affected by it all.

The feeling of having Aleks inside him is indescribable, of course, but the lust itself is just as luscious. It radiates off of Aleks in waves of throbbing, mouth-watering heat, swirling around James until it’s the only thing he can taste anymore, the thing he _wants_ to drown in. Brett seems just as lost to it as James is.

“ _God._ Just _look_ at you two…” Brett growls, taking a long draw through his nose. His husband’s fingers swipe across James’ cheeks, tender and sweet, and it’s only when they come away with the wetness of fresh tears that James even realises he’s started crying.

He would probably be embarrassed, normally, but James thinks he’s pretty valid in his reaction tonight. It’s not every day your entire world gets turned upside down and everything you’ve ever known flies out the window. The fact that Aleks’ eyes are also sparkling with tears makes James feel better about the whole situation. At least he’s not the _only_ one.

Brett leans up to kiss Aleks’ cheek, and Aleks’ eyes fall closed with a shuddering sigh, the tears finally falling. They hit James chest, off kilter to the beating of his thundering heart, and he knows that they would feel warm if it weren’t for fact that it already feels like there’s fire smouldering deep beneath his skin.

Aleks sucks in a short breath, catching on a sob as he leans into Brett’s lips, and James is struck by how perfect they look together. He stares at his husband of more than two-hundred years and this human he’s only known for one night, and the thought of being without either one of them physically pains him.

“Come here, baby,” James whispers, his fingers winding their way into Aleks’ hair and gently pulling him down until he can kiss him as well. Aleks’ lips are soft as silk and James needs them like they’re the air he breathes, like every other perfect part of this human he’s already so far gone for. “I need you to fuck me, love. Please, can you do that for me?”

Aleks finally forces his eyes open, bloodshot from the tears and pupils blown so wide that the brown of his irises is almost eradicated. He looks _stunning:_ primal and sensual, but also lost to his emotions in a way that makes James’ heart clench painfully.

“I’m— _gotcha…_ I-I can do that…”

Aleks has to shuffle around a bit until he finds an angle he can work with, but James feels it as soon as it happens. The slightest nudge of his prostate makes James see stars, his legs wrapping around Aleks’ waist automatically and drawing him as close as he can possibly get.

Aleks moans, ramming deeper into James before he seems to come to his senses and stammers out an apology. James shakes his head, so far past words now, and he uses his new leverage to twist his hips and seek out that spot again.

Aleks seems to get the idea, after a few seconds, and he starts building up a rhythm, pounding into James until he’s steadily hitting James’ prostate. The slap of skin-on-skin is _obscene;_ it’s so fucking hot and it’s only made better by the needy groan it draws from Brett beside them.

James turns his head to watch his husband through lidded eyes, and Brett’s palming himself through his jeans, staring at them like he doesn’t know what he did to earn this sight. Sure, Brett’s always found it sexy to watch James lose it, whether that be at his own seasoned hand or by a human they’re with at the time, but the sight of Aleks taking him seems to be affecting Brett so much more than usual. Maybe it’s the fact that Aleks is seeing them – _actually_ seeing them – that’s getting Brett there, but the effect it has on Brett is irrefutable.

James tangles a hand with Brett’s free one, bringing his fingers to his lips so he can kiss them. His other arm is already hooked around Aleks’ neck, fingers curling in the messy strands of his hair, and he feels utterly safe when he’s got both of them within his grasp.

“What does it feel like, Aleks?” Brett pleads, voice gravelly and eyes darting between the two of them like he can’t seem to decide whose position he wants to be in more. “Talk to me, sweetheart.”

“ _Brett,_ fuck. I—” Aleks babbles, curling further into James’ body without interrupting the snapping of his hips. “Oh my God, he’s _s-ssooo good_.”

James can hear every tiny hitch in Aleks’ breathing as he fucks into him, the way his voice goes reedy whenever James clenches around him, and it only serves to stoke the fire that’s rapidly scorching a trail through James’ body, consuming everything in its path.

“James, you’re so fucking _beautiful_ , dude. You’re so hot. What the _fuck!_ I…holy shit _I’m—”_

Aleks cries out, locking up as his orgasm evidently takes him by surprise. His leg draws up, locking James’ body beneath him – as if James would _choose_ to be any further from him than he already is – and his eyes clench shut as all the air is knocked from him. James can feel it, deep inside himself, the pulsating epicentre of warmth and wetness, and he can’t help but whine as Aleks spills inside of him. With the most miniscule portion of his brain possible, he makes a mental note to thank Aleks later for not wearing a condom later.

The rest of his mind, however, has to contend with the surge of Aleks’ arousal that slams into him with enough power to flatten him to the mattress, dazed and gasping. He can vaguely hear Brett groan as it hits him as well. The musky essence of Aleks’ very being blitzes its way across his olfactory system, branding itself so completely upon James’ brain that it’s just as much a part of him now as Brett’s scent is.

The fire within him surges, blazing hotter than the James ever thought possible, and every muscle in his body is pulled taut like a trigger. His balls draw up closer to his body, desperately straining for release, and he doesn’t think he’s ever been this hard in his life. After so long spent _getting here_ , James is so relieved that he actually starts sobbing when he finally, _finally_ topples over the edge.

James moans, his back arching off the bed as he comes, and it feels like his entire body is alight – each and every cell suffused with blazing energy. His hole clenches around Aleks’ dick, belly painted with thick splashes of come that hit as high up as his chest. Aleks curls over him with a frantic whimper, still raw from his own recent orgasm. James is _still_ coming, though, and he can’t believe that there’s actually anything left in him. He trembles through wave after breath-taking wave and the movement only serves to bring more friction to his vulnerable body.

“ _Oh,_ _shit!”_ Aleks chokes out, wheezing as James’ body inadvertently wrings him for everything he’s got. “ _Fuck, James. You’re so fucking tight, man. You feel—”_

Aleks cuts off, stunned to absolute silence, but his mouth hangs open and his eyes are like pools of black as he smoulders alongside James, suspended in a moment that feels like it will never end.

It does end eventually, as all things must, and though it had felt like years to James, he’s sure that he can blame his overwrought mind for that. The need ebbs from his system, though the flames remain: every inch of him raw and exposed, and acutely aware of each place that Aleks and Brett are still touching him, especially Aleks’ cock inside him.

James struggles to draw in a breath, and Aleks seems just as desperate above him, his arms trembling as he does his best to not collapse on James. This, at the very least, doesn’t surprise James. Aleks has just been completely and utterly drained, and not only by a particularly demanding sexual encounter. On top of it all, he’s just been fed on by two incubi at once, and that will always exact a heavy toll on a human.

James’ mind is still caught in the feelings of his body, only exacerbated by the sexual energy that’s flooding his system at this very moment, so it takes him a moment to notice Brett beside them. Somewhere in the chaos he’d apparently shoved his jeans down and he’s currently thrusting into his palm, eyes locked on the two of them.

“ _Jesus Christ_. You look so gorgeous together. God, the _noises_ you make, Aleks. I can’t wait to have my turn with you. _Shit…_ ”

James knows that Brett is close now, and he sort of gets lost in the sound of his husband coming apart, squeezing his fingers in encouragement as Brett arches and groans. The moment is shattered, however, when Aleks suddenly bursts out, words slurred in his exhaustion but the determination as plain as day in his voice.

“ _Wait,_ Brett. S-stop. C’mere, dude. Fuck my mouth. _Please!_ Wanna taste you, s’much…”

The flash of annoyance that had overcome Brett’s features at being interrupted vanishes in an instant, and he pants as he rears up onto his knees and clumsily shuffles across the bed to them, his movement hindered by the jeans still sitting around his knees.

James, still lying beneath Aleks gets a fucking _front row seat_ to watch as those pretty, kiss-swollen lips part around the swollen head of Brett’s cock, and Aleks moans low as he leans forward to take more of the shaft into his mouth. Brett curses, his hips bucking forward sharply, but Aleks chokes quietly and Brett immediately recedes.

“Shit. S-sorry, Aleks. You’re just… Holy shit, your _mouth_ , baby!”

“S’okay, dude.” Aleks shakes his head, already urging Brett closer. “I’ve gotta shit gag reflex but I still wan you…”

Before Brett can say another word, Aleks’ mouth is back on him, pushing forward to the very limit of his oral capabilities, and Brett cries out into the room, one hand settling in Aleks’ hair as he fucks into the human’s mouth with one carefully planned, _torturously slow_ movement after another.

_Christ,_ it’s like nothing James has ever seen before. Brett’s head is thrown back, panting like he’s just run a fucking marathon and positively melting at the feeling of Aleks’ mouth encompassing him. Aleks’ eyes have gone all hazy, losing himself to his exhaustion and the heavy weight of Brett’s cock on his tongue. If James had anything at all left in his system, the sight alone would have him ready to go again. And if _that_ wasn’t enticing enough, the fact that Aleks is doing it all while still buried inside James sort of makes his brain short circuit.

“ _Fuuuuuck_ … Aleks!” Brett hisses through gritted teeth when Aleks sucks with a little more pressure, hollowing his cheeks as he stares up at Brett with lidded eyes.

James reaches up, brushing his fingers across Brett’s hip and scratching through the dark nest of his pubic hair, needing to have some contact with his husband to tell him he’s relishing this just as much as Brett is. His other hand joins Brett’s in Aleks’ hair, carding through the dark locks and swiping his thumb across Aleks’ cheek to confirm for him just how magnificent he looks. When he feels Brett’s cock moving through the warm skin of Aleks’ hollowed cheek, James needs to remind himself that he just came so hard that he’s got come almost as high as his _shoulders_ and that there’s absolutely _nothing_ left in him right now.

Brett’s thrusts have started to pick up momentum now, though he remains cautious about overstepping Aleks’ bounds again, and Aleks hums dreamily, clearly sending vibrations over Brett’s dick, if the way his husband has curled over Aleks’ head is any indication.

“You both look _stunning_ like this. How did I get so lucky?” James wonders aloud, letting out a deep breath. “You’re doing so well, Aleks. You might have a shit gag reflex, but you look like you were born to do this! And Brett’s already so close, aren’t you? You going to give Aleks what he wants, sweetheart?”

That finally does it for Brett. He moans, freezing up as he comes, his grip white-knuckled in Aleks’ hair as Aleks bobs slightly, swallowing him down. The fact that James can _see_ it all happening is just too much to realistically handle. Brett jerks, mouth agape and eyes screwed shut, a shuddering whine ripped from him with each pulsing wave of his release. And _Aleks_ , seemingly determined to drain Brett of every ounce of energy he’d just absorbed, moans with the enthusiasm of an incubus seeking their next sexual high, like Brett’s come is the best damn thing he’s ever tasted in his life. When at last Brett slumps over him, the grip on Aleks’ hair relaxing into exhausted petting, Aleks pulls off of him with an _obscenely_ wet noise and the fucker actually _licks_ his lips. _Christ_ , these two are actually going to kill James.

Brett wheezes, collapsing back onto his ass, and the look on his face is _priceless_. He stares at Aleks, wide-eyed and horrified, like he’s suddenly grown an extra head.

“What the _fuck_ are you, dude? No sane human being does shit like that!”

“What made you think I was sane?” Aleks smirks, blinking sleepily. “I can see _demonsss_ bro. Guess ima freak after all…”

James’ booming laughter fills the room as the events of the night finally hit him, and the more he thinks about it, the more bizarre it becomes. He does his best to calm down, but he legitimately can’t stop until he’s getting lightheaded from a lack of oxygen.

“ _Fuckin’ hell_ ,” he wheezes, wiping the tears from his eyes. Aleks is chuckling along with him, but his eyes are half closed and he looks fucking _exhausted_. And honestly, he _should_ be. After being fed on by two incubi, he should have passed the fuck out immediately afterwards. The fact that Aleks needed to give Brett a blowjob _so bad_ that he kept himself awake out of sheer willpower makes James’ heart thump in a way he thought only Brett could be the cause of.

“You know how you weren’t sure this was all a dream before?” Brett shakes his head, collapsing beside them with his nose pressed to James’ elbow and his breath hot on James’ skin. He’s chuckling too, but in utter disbelief. “I think I’m getting that now.”

“Mhmm.” Aleks hums languidly, grinning down at them with his eyes all dopey and warm. “I hope not. Don wanna let yous go…”

“I think we can both agree that the feeling’s more than mutual, sweetheart.” James murmurs, leaning up to kiss Aleks’ nose and cheeks and forehead and every other bit of skin he can get his lips on. Aleks sighs, soft and contented, basking in the affection as Brett’s lips join James’.

“’m tired.” Aleks frowns, his body warmth melting down on top of James.

“We know you are, baby.” Brett brushes a few stray hairs from Aleks’ eyes. “It’s okay. You can rest now.”

“That being said,” James giggles, quirking an eyebrow, “you want to pull out before you pass out?”

Aleks, bless him, takes a few seconds to comprehend James’ words, and he looks down between them.

“Shhhit, m’bad James.” He slurs, carefully sliding out of James, and James can’t help but huff at the brush of sensitive flesh. He can feel Aleks’ come leaking out of him, and that’s _way_ hotter than it should be.

“It’s no problem, love.”

“This ain’t our first rodeo, Aleks.” Brett adds, and James rolls his eyes at him, laughing quietly.

Aleks seems like he’s well on his way out, but he manages a few last words as he falls face down beside James.

“Stay… _please?”_ Aleks murmurs, and the _hope_ in his voice makes James feel like crying. “Don’t—don’t leave…”

James’ eyes dart up meet Brett’s, and he reads everything he needs to know within those familiar pools of black. This is their rule, their _one_ rule. Don’t stay, don’t _ever_ stay. It’s how they keep themselves and the humans they feed on safe. It’s all they’ve ever known.

But…this is different. _Everything’s_ different this time. Aleks can _see_ them and he’s made more of an impact on them in the space of a few hours than any other human has in their centuries of life. If this isn’t a sign of something greater to come, James doesn’t know what could be.

_Yes_ , this has turned their entire world upside down. For God’s sake, only a few hours ago, he thought they’d be in Paris by the weekend and getting married again. But that doesn’t change the fact that James has questions he wants answered and Aleks is the key to unlocking them all. He _wants_ to find those answers, and he needs both Brett and Aleks at his side to do it.

Brett nods, a smile pulling the corner of his lips up, and he tangles his fingers with James’. _Together_. James squeezes Brett’s hand, his mind finally made up, and his words become a promise as soon as they’ve escaped into the quiet air of the bedroom.

“We’re not going anywhere, angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> **"Мы говорю по-русски, Алекс" = "We speak Russian, Aleks"**
> 
> **"Одного языка никогда недостаточно" = "One language is never enough"**
> 
> **"Я обожаю тебя…" = "I adore you…"**
> 
> Come and say hi on [Tumblr!](https://loveyboyslovin.tumblr.com) I'll be doing asks, prompts and requests through this account! :D


End file.
